Valen-tried!
by WK Forever
Summary: Chris finds the best valentine for his 'college girl'.
1. Chapter 1

Aviva picked flowers outside the Tortuga one morning. She smelt each one and took a deep breath, "It is so beautiful out here..."

"Come on, Chris! Last one in is a rotten egg!"

Martin raced past Aviva, spinning her. Aviva lost her balance and fell in the flowers. Chris walked past and saw her, "You okay?"

"What are you guys doing?"

"Martin wants to get in that mud wallow over there. I'll taking my time because Martin ran past you. Also, I still feel weak."

Aviva took Chris' hand and stood up, "From those traps last time?"

"Yeah."

"Well, go play with your brother. I think you are now the rotten egg."

Chris limped over to Martin and leaped in. Seconds later, a cry-out made Aviva run to the wallow, "Guys?"

Martin was hanging on to Chris, "Come on, bro! I love Laura and you need to get used to it!"

"Guys, enough of this!"

Chris scampered out of the mud and behind Aviva, "Yeah! What she said!"

Aviva groaned, "Can't you guys just get along? Today's Valentine's Day and we are planning to go to town."

Chris screamed, "Valentine's Day?"

Martin laughed, "Here comes the love blues!"

Aviva cried, "Enough!"

Chris hid behind Aviva again and shook, "I hate Valentine's Day... Not what Martin did to me, last time."

"That was college, Dude!"

"Yeah, but you embarrassed me!"

Aviva said, "In the Tortuga you go, both of you. You go wash up. We got Valentine's Day today!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chris entered the old town and looked over the growing city. Surprisingly, he felt assured that Valentine's Day will go well.

"CK?"

"Oh, hey -"

"What's ya doing?"

Chris recognized the girl. She reminded him of the girl from the forest camp. Although, Aviva herself stared at Chris, wondering why he was staring at her.

"I have seen you before..."

"Chris?"

Chris blinked, "She knows my name! This is awkward!"

Then, Aviva realized that Chris didn't recognize her because of her sister's hair styles. So she gave in, just to play along, "It's okay... My name is - Rosy."

Chris thought for a moment, "I don't remember, but that name is perfect for you, Rosy..." He blushed in front of Aviva, not even knowing it was her!

"So, what are you doing," Aviva questioned.

"Well, the gang wants me to partake of this holiday today... Mind if you can be my..." Chris looked side by side, "Valentine?"

Aviva got so excited, "Oh, Chris! Yes! I would love to!"

Chris took Aviva's arm and pulled it through his. So they walked together, Chris feeling happy for himself.

"I can't wait for you to see my brother and the gang."

Aviva froze... If Chris found out that she was Rosy, he would be so mad for sure.

"Uh, Chris..."

"Yes?"

"I am not Rosy..."

Chris jumped, "Then, who are you?"

Aviva fingered her hair, "It's me..."

Chris blushed, "Dating a girl from the Tortuga! NO!"

Then, he ran away.

"Great! Just when he was wanting to kiss me..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chris hid behind a tree, panting with all his might, "Aviva was this Rosy... Why does she look so familiar? I like her the way she is... If only I had the guts to tell her. But she's the inventor... If I married her, who knows what she'll do? She'll invent a machine to tease me... I can't do this. I like her..."

"Chris?"

"MARTIN!"

"Why are you talking about Aviva?"

Chris told Martin what Aviva had done. Martin laughed, "Laura and her hair styles plus fashion. She's good at making Aviva a beautiful young lady again."

"Now Aviva is my Valentine! What am I to do?"

"Well, I was heading to the store to get accessories for Laura. Why don't you come over with me?"

"Get stuff for Aviva? That's weird..."

"Better than thinking weird thoughts of what she may or may not do, little brother."

"But she's the inventor!"

"So, invent something for her!"

Chris thought for a minute.

"Uh, oh... What did I get myself into?"

"Martin, keep Aviva away from the Tortuga! i have an idea!"

"Why do I feel so bad about this?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chris hung out in the Tortuga all morning and afternoon. When Martin came back, Chris was all oiled and dirty.

"You better wash up, little brother. Aviva and Laura are coming in soon."

"I know."

Minutes later, Laura and Aviva were fluttered over what Martin bought them. Chris got out of the shower, Martin was with him, "What did you do?"

"I invented something like you said."

"if you get into trouble, don't pass it to me. You seem that you take inventions too seriously."

"But this is blot and screw. No tape."

"I doubt it..."

Aviva came in the HQ and set her stuff down. All of a sudden, a little dog leaped up on the table and barked.

Aviva fell into loving it, "AWW! A chihuahua! i have always wanted one!"

Chris and Martin came in the HQ. Chris smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day, Aviva!"

Martin stared at the dog, "What?"

"I called the humane society for a chihuahua. Then, I worked on building this little girl her new home."

Aviva stood up and kiss Chris' cheek, "She's perfect!"

Chris dug his foot around, "Aww... You didn't have to."

Aviva smiled, "But I wanted to."

Chris smiled, "Thanks Martin for the idea."

Aviva stared at Martin. he waved his hands in the air, "i didn't know you want a chihuahua!"

"But how did you know, Chris?"

"I remember you begging for one in school several times. It came back to me when you were dressed as a college girl."

Aviva shrieked.

Chris smiled. Martin shook his head with a smile and left the room. Chris followed the dancing girl and encouraged her to calm down... He took her by the chin an slowly met her kiss, "I am back with my college girl," He smiled.


End file.
